utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Uratanuki
|Vi20SkaSWK0}} Urata (うらた), also known as Uratanuki (うらたぬき) is an with a smooth, cute and nasal voice that could be defined as somewhat . He often changes his voice quality to fit to the song's atmosphere, but it's noted that he is still able to keep his high and pleasant tone. Urata was also known to frequently imitate the voice of Suzumura Kenichi, most frequently as the character Okita Sougo from the anime Gintama. At the end of the title of his covers, instead of just putting "utattemita" (歌ってみた), he tends to put "utattemitanuki" (歌ってみたぬき) as a word play on his name. He used to cover songs using another account, also under the name Urata. However, his account was hacked on February 2013. So he deleted his previous Nico Nico Douga account and created a new one.Urata's Nico Nico Pedia entry Urata has a close relationship with Shima, Aho no Sakata and Senra. They team up for a group named UraShimaSakataSen, sing together and often meet each other in real life. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # (Released on April 26, 2014) # (Released on August 16, 2015) # Urasaka Biyori. with Aho no Sakata (Released on August 16, 2015) # Phantasm Hero (Released on December 31, 2015) # Hajimari no Aizu with USSS (Released on December 31, 2015) # CRUISE TICKET with USSS (Released on March 23, 2016) # ''Summer Riot'' (Released on August 5, 2016) Collaboration Units # Member of UraShimaSakataSen (USSS) # Urasaka (うらさか) with Aho no Sakata # Urarusukain (裏留守華音) with Kain and Luz List of Covered Songs (Parody of "Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan") (2008.04.08) (Taken down on NND) # "Nico Nico Douga Ryuuseigun" (2008.04.17) (Taken down on NND) # "Mitsuba" (Parody) (2008.05.09) (Taken down on NND) # "Hijikata ga Taose Nai" (Parody of "Airman ga Taose Nai") (2008.06.07) (Taken down on NND) # "Kumikyoku: Shinsengumi Douran Hen" (2008.07.05) (Taken down on NND) # "A u u ineine " (2008.08.02) (Taken down on NND) # "Kumikyoku: Suzumura Kenichi" (2008.11.30) (Taken down on NND) # "Curry no Uta" (2009.01.03) (Taken down on NND) # "Valentine Kiss" (Parody) (2009.02.14) (Taken down on NND) # "Kumikyoku: Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu" (2009.02.20) (Taken down on NND) # "Gorilla to Issho" (Parody) (2009.03.26) (Taken down on NND) # "DoS Senshinkoku Unkoshiro Canyon" (Parody) (2009.08.13) (Taken down on NND) # "Double Action" feat. Urata and Sanji no Omemayu (2009.09.25) (Taken down on NND) # "Okita Sougo MAD" (2010.02.06) (Taken down on NND) # "DoS Lovers" (Parody of "Ura Omote Lovers") (2010.02.09) (Taken down on NND) # "Hitobashira Alice" (Parody) (collab) (2010.02.22) (Taken down on NND) # "DoS Circulation" (Parody of "Ren'ai Circulation") (2010.03.05) (Taken down on NND) # "Koi no ABO" feat. Aho no Sakata, Kurokaze, Shi~n, A24, Urata, Kisutama and Chage (2010.03.14) # "Fukkireta" -Durarara!! ver.- (2010.05.31) (Taken down on NND) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.07.29) (Taken down on NND) # "Mozaik Role" (2011.02.22) (Taken down on NND) # "SPICE!" (2011.02.27) (Taken down on NND) # "Valentine・Kiss" feat. Aho no Sakata and Urata (2011.03.16) # "Cantarella" (2011.01.06) (Taken down on NND) # "I Love You, I Need You" (2011.03.19) (Taken down on NND) # "BadBye" (2011.04.15) (Taken down on NND) # "Kiritorisen" (2011.04.22) (Taken down on NND) # "Maigo Life" (2011.05.01) (Taken down on NND) # "orange" (2011.05.13) (Taken down on NND) # "Pedal Heart" (2011.06.05) (Taken down on NND) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni" (2011.06.18) (Taken down on NND) # "Blackjack" feat. Rimokon and Urata (2011.07.22) # "Kimi Ijou, Boku Miman." (2011.08.01) (Taken down on NND) # "Twinkle" (2011.08.10) (Taken down on NND) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) feat. Aho no Sakata, tane, Urata, Eal, Keysuke and Rimokon (2011.08.28) # "Matryoshka" (2011.09.18) (Taken down on NND) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2011.10.07) (Taken down on NND) # "Babylon" (2011.10.23) (Taken down on NND) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.10.29) (Taken down on NND) # "Pierrot" (2011.11.13) (Taken down on NND) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (2011.12.02) (Taken down on NND) # "PONPONPON" (Parody) (2011.12.23) (Taken down on NND) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl " (2012.01.01) (Taken down on NND) # "Rin-chan Nau!" feat. Urata and Rimokon (2012.01.02) (Taken down on NND) # "Kagerou Days" (2012.01.04) (Taken down on NND) # "PONPONPON" (2012.01.15) (Taken down on NND) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" (2012.01.20) (Taken down on NND) # "Ren'ai Yuusha" (2012.01.28) (Taken down on NND) # "Ai Kotoba" feat. Urata and Score (2012.02.08) (Taken down on NND) # "Ama no Jaku" (A Born Coward) (2012.02.19) (Taken down on NND) # "Kagefumi Étranger" (2012.03.09) (Taken down on NND) # "Ikasama Life Game" (2012.03.11) (Taken down on NND) # "Panda Hero" (2012.04.11) (Taken down on NND) # "Nekomimi Archive" (2012.04.21) (Taken down on NND) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (2012.05.02) (Taken down on NND) # "Happy Synthesizer" (2012.05.05) (Taken down on NND) # "Setsuna Trip" (2012.05.12) (Taken down on NND) # "Haiyore! Ricchan" (Parody of "Haiyore! Nyaruko-san") (2012.05.04) (Taken down on NND) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2012.05.25) (Taken down on NND) # "Melancholic" (2012.06.09) (Taken down on NND) # "Mr. Music" feat. Mafumafu, Urata, OLD, Score, Shouta, Rimokon and DC (2012.06.10) # "Netgame Haijin Sprechchor" (2012.06.15) (Taken down on NND) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai Desu." (2012.06.20) (Taken down on NND) # "Usotsuki" (2012.07.06) (Taken down on NND) # "Blackjack" (2012.07.28) (Taken down on NND) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (2012.09.08) (Taken down on NND) # "I ♥" (2012.08.18) (Taken down on NND) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" feat. Urata and Keysuke (2012.08.25) (Taken down on NND) # "Eien ni Shiwase ni Naru Houhou, Mitsukemashita." (I've Found a Way to be Happy Forever.) feat. Aho no Sakata and Urata (2012.08.29) (Taken down on NND) # "Nibyokan" (Two Seconds Span) feat. Urata and Aho no Sakata (2012.09.12) (Taken down on NND) # "Shotgun・Lovers" (2012.09.12) (Taken down on NND) # "Kurumi☆Ponchio" feat. Bang, Urata, Choumiryou, un:c, and Mafumafu (2012.09.22) (Warning: content not appropriate for minors) # "Nijigen Dream Fever" (2012.10.19) (Taken down on NND) # "Hasukoi no Ehon" -another story Male view ver.- (2012.10.27) (Taken down on NND) # "Bye-bee Baby Sayounara" (2012.11.08) (Taken down on NND) # "Kokuhaku no Yokou Renshuu" -Male view ver.- (2012.11.13) (Taken down on NND) # "te-yut-te" feat. Aho no Sakata, Inocchi, Urata and Chage (2012.11.15) # "Sarishinohara" -Piano ver.- (2012.11.23) (Taken down on NND) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (I Don't Care Who, I Just Wanna go Out with Someone) (2012.12.04) (Taken down on NND) # "START" (2013.01.06) (Taken down on NND) # "WAVE" (2013.02.07) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2013.02.12) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (I Don't Care Who, I Just Wanna go Out with Someone) (Parody) (2013.02.20) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) -Synthesizer ver.- (2013.02.23) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai Desu." (This is the Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee.) feat. UraSaka (2013.02.24) # "Adagaeshi Syndrome" (2013.02.28) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitary Hide and Seek Envy) (2013.03.07) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2013.03.09) # "Yume janai, Uso janai, Menomae ni Aru Shiawasena Joukei" (Not a Dream, Not a Lie, The Happy Scene Before My Eyes.) feat. UraSaka (2013.03.12) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu" (Confession Rehearsal) -another story- (2013.03.14) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) (2013.03.16) # "Yakimochi no Kotae" (A Solution For Jealousy) (2013.03.18) # "Sarishinohara" (2013.03.28) # "Reincarnation" feat. Senra and Urata (2013.02.07) # "Lost Time Memory" (2013.04.23) # "Maji LOVE 2000%" (Parody) (Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE 2000% ED) (2013.04.25) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (Life Reset Button) (2013.05.01) # "Invisible" feat. Senra and Urata (2013.05.02) # "Ikasama Life Game" (Cheating Life Game) (2013.05.03) (Taken down on NND) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) (2013.05.04) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (The Earth's Last Confession) (2013.05.05) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (Wind-Up God) (2013.05.06) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (The Defeated Boy) (2013.05.07) # "Koi wa Chaos no Shimobe Nari" (Parody) (Haiyore! Nyaruko-san W OP) (2013.05.10) # "Guren no Yumiya" (Crimson Bow and Arrow) (Parody) (2013.05.17) # "Children Record" feat. Urata and Kogeinu (2013.05.24) # "Kakushigoto" (Secret) (2013.05.24) # "Ima Chotto Dake Wadai no Kami-sama" feat. Hiiragi Yuka, Urata, luz, Sana and kain (2013.06.09) # "Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai!" (Death Should Not Have Taken Thee!) feat. UraSaka (2013.06.13) # "Hatsukoi no Ehon -another story-" (Picture Book of My First Love -another story-) -Arrange ver.- (2013.06.15) # "Hello Line" (2013.06.25) # "Natsu no Hi to, Yuurei to, Kamisama" (2013.07.21) # "Poison KISS" feat. Aho no Sakata, Senra, Shima, and Urata (Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE 2000% Song) (2013.08.02) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) (2013.08.08) # "Tousou Honnou" (Flight Instinct) (2013.08.13) # "Ifuudoudou" (Pomp and Circumstance) (2013.09.04) # "Mousou Zei" (Delusional Tax) (2013.09.19) # "Sekai Jumyou to Saigo no Ichinichi" (The World's Lifespan and The Last Day) (2013.09.22) # "Ai Kotoba II" (2013.10.09) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" (Holy Spear Explosion Boy) (2013.10.12) # "Busamen Documentary" (2013.10.25) # "Telekakushi Shishunki" (2013.10.30) # "SPLASH FREE" (Free! ED) feat. Urata, Akatin, Ishigantou, Senra and Kogeinu (2013.10.31) # "Donut Hole" (2013.11.09) # "Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita." (I Like You Since Long Ago) feat. Urata and Aho no Sakata (2013.12.14) # "Aimai Elegy" (2013.12.19) # "Super Nuko World" (2013.12.21) # "Okochama Sensou" (Childish War) feat. UraSaka (2013.12.25) # "Liberal Life" (2014.01.04) # "Outer Science" (2014.01.11) # "Commu-riki Kakumei" feat. Urata and Senra (2014.01.17) # "Pierrot" (2014.02.15) # "Ojama Mushi" (Sticky Bug) (2014.02.17) # "Kokuhaku Rival Sengen" (2014.02.21) # "Hatsukoi Gakuen・Jun'ai-ka" feat. Urata, luz and kain (2014.03.05) # "Umiyuri Kaiten Tan" feat. Urata and kain (2014.03.25) # "Streaming Heart" (2014.03.26) # "Kuusou Sekai to Omocha no Shinzou" (2014.04.05) # "Anti-beat" (2014.04.30) # "Yomosugara Kimi Omofu" (2014.05.10) # "Inokori Sensei" (Detained Teacher) feat. UraSaka (2014.05.17) # "＋♂" (2014.05.24) # "Love Is An Open Door" -Japanese ver.- feat. UraSaka (2014.06.10) # "Hatsukoi no Ehon -another ver.-" -Arrange ver.- (2014.06.28) # "Kinyoubi no Ohayou" (2014.07.04) # "Hoshiai" feat. Urata and kain (2014.07.07) # "Sekai wa Koi ni Ochite Iru" (2014.07.30) # "Yume Hanabi" (2014.08.08) # "Youkai Taisou Daiichi" (Monster Exercise Number one) feat. Urata and Senra (2010.08.27) # "Natsu wa Mijikashi Koiseyo Danshi" (Summer is Short, so Fall in Love Boys) feat. UraSaka (2014.09.05) # "Tsugihagi Staccato" (Patchwork Staccato) (2014.09.22) # "Asu no Yozora Shoukaihan" (Night Sky Patrol of Tomorrow) (2014.10.04) # "Gikyoku to Déformé Toshi" (Drama and a Deformed City) (2014.10.07) # "Yuugure Semi Nikki" (Evening Cicada Diary) (2014.10.17) # "Sayonara Ryou Kataomoi" (Goodbye, Our Mutual Unrequited Love) (2014.10.21) # "Renai Saiban" (Love Trial) feat. UraSaka (2014.11.04) # "Music Music" (2014.10.28) # "Ima Suki ni Naru." (Right Now, I'll Fall in Love.) (2014.12.24) # "Kanjou Dorobou" (Feelings Thief) (2014.12.26) # "Shopan to Kouri no Hakken" (Chopin and the White Keys of Ice) (2015.01.10) # "Attakain Dakara~♪" (Because It's Warm~♪) feat. UraSaka (2015.01.14) # "Chuubyou Gekihatsu Boy" (Young Disease Outburst Boy) feat. Aho no Sakata, A24 and Uratanuki (2015.01.17) # "Kono Fuzaketa Subarashiki Sekai wa, Boku no Tame ni Aru" (This Messed-Up Amazing World Exists for Me) (2015.01.30) # "Ai no Scenario" (Love's Scenario) (2015.02.06) # "Monster" feat. Urata, Aho no Sakata, Kogeinu, Rumdarjun and Ran (2015.02.16) # "Dandan Hayaku Naku" (2015.02.27) # "Dragon Night" feat. UraSaka (2015.02.28) # "Byoumei Koi Wazurai" (Diagnosis: Lovesickness) - Arrange ver.- (2015.03.27) # "Silhouette" feat. UraSaka (2015.03.31) # "Sayonara Dake ga Jinsei da" (2015.04.17) # "Kotoba no Iranai Yakusoku" (A Promise That Doesn't Need Words) (2015.05.15) # "Zettai Souzou Future" (Absolute Creative Future) feat. UraSaka (2015.05.22) # "Heart to Atoaji" (Aftertaste of the Heart) (2015.05.23) # "Kotoba no Iranai Yakusoku" (A Promise That Doesn't Need Words) feat. USSS (2015.06.14) # "Akatsuki Zukuyo" (2015.06.27)n # "Ijiwaru na Deai" (Mean Encounter) (2015.07.11) # "Pride Kakumei" (Pride Revolution) (2015.08.09) # "Kimi no Yozora Shoukaihan" (Your Night Sky Patrol) feat. Urata and Aho no Sakata (2015.10.10) # "Kyouka Suigetsu" (Mirror Flower, Water Moon) (2015.10.17) # "Holy Flag" (2015.10.31) # "DREAMER" (Original song) feat. USSS (2015.12.28) # "Continue" (Original with Mafumafu) feat. Urata and Aho no Sakata (2016.01.22) # "Ghost Rule" (2016.02.05) # "Shoutër" feat. USSS (Original with halyosy) (2016.02.12) # "Nounai Kakumei Girl" (Brain Revolution Girl) -Valentine ver.- feat. Urata, Aho no Sakata and Shijin (2016.02.13) # "Dare mo Shiranai Happy End" (The Happy End That Nobody Knows) feat. UraSaka (2016.03.01) # "Sakaseyo Otome, Kurae yo Danji" (Original) feat. Urata, Aho no Sakata and n.k (2016.03.26) # "Koiiro ni Sake" (Blooming into the Color of Love) (2016.04.01) # "Hide and Seek" (2016.05.06) # "Chankapana" (NEWS song) feat. USSS (2016.06.02) # "Dappo Rock" (Law-evading Rock) feat. UraSaka (2016.06.24) # "Koiiro Hanabi" (Love-Colored Fireworks) feat. USSS (2016.07.02) # "Super Nuko ni Naritai" (I Want to Become a Super Cat) feat. UraSaka (2016.07.22) # "Naimononedari" (Asking For Too Much) (KANA-BOON song) (2016.08.09) # "Zen Zen Zense" -Many Previous Existences) (RADWIMPS song) (Arrange ver.- (2016.09.09) # "Natsu Matsuri" (Summer Festival) feat. USSS (2016.10.07) # "Yume no Mata Yume" (Dream in Another Dream) (2016.10.17) # "Crazy∞nighT" feat. Aho no Sakata, Urata, Shijin, and ＿＿ (2016.10.29) # "Bouken no Sho ga Kiemashita!" (Your Adventure Log Has Vanished!) feat. After the Rain and UraSaka (2016.11.11) # "Batsu Game" (Punishment Game) (2016.12.02) # "Koi (-arranged ver.-)" (Love) (2016.12.20) # "Eine Kleine -Acoustic Arrange ver.- (2016.12.25) # "Snow Melody" (Original song) feat. USSS (2016.12.25) # "Dance Robot Dance" (2017.01.05) # "Alien Alien" feat. UraSaka (2017.01.18) # "Taiyoukei Disco" (Solar System Disco) feat. USSS (2017.02.01) # "Boku ga Namae wo Yobu Hi" (The Day When I Call Your Name) (2017.02.03) # "Kiss ~Kaerimichi no Love Song~" (Kiss ~Love Song on the Way Home~) (Tegomass song) feat. Mafumafu and Urata (2017.02.14) # "Neko Ga Maruku Natta" (A Cat Curled Up) feat. UraSaka (2017.02.22) # "Romeo" feat. UraSaka (2017.02.26) # "Ame to Petra" (2017.03.21) # "Suisei Honeymoon" (2017.04.10) # "Kachou Fuugetsu" (Beauty of Nature) feat. USSS (2017.04.28) # "Handicap" (2017.05.15) }} Commercially Featured Discography For USSS albums see here For Urasaka albums see here |track1title = Hashire |track1info = |track1lyricist = KEI |track1composer = KEI |track1arranger = KEI |track2title = Idola no Circus |track2info = |track2lyricist = Neru |track2composer = Neru |track2arranger = Neru |track3title = Noisy Lover Soul |track3info = |track3lyricist = Last Note. |track3composer = Last Note. |track3arranger = Last Note. |track4title = I love you I need you |track4info = |track4lyricist = KEI |track4composer = KEI |track4arranger = KEI |track5title = Setsuna Trip |track5info = |track5lyricist = Last Note. |track5composer = Last Note. |track5arranger = Last Note. |track6title = Yume Hanabi |track6info = |track6lyricist = Mafumafu |track6composer = Mafumafu |track6arranger = Mafumafu |track7title = Soba ni Ite |track7info = |track7lyricist = KEI |track7composer = KEI |track7arranger = KEI |track8title = Sekai Jumyou to Saigo no Ichinichi |track8info = -Arrange ver.- |track8lyricist = Suzumu |track8composer = Suzumu |track8arranger = Suzumu |track9title = Lost One no Goukoku |track9info = |track9lyricist = Neru |track9composer = Neru |track9arranger = Neru |track10title = Houkago Stride |track10info = |track10lyricist = Last Note. |track10composer = Last Note. |track10arranger = Last Note. |track11title = Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl |track11info = (Urata, Aho no Sakata) |track11lyricist = Rerulili |track11composer = Rerulili |track11arranger = Rerulili |track12title = Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun |track12info = (Urata, Aho no Sakata) |track12lyricist = Suzumu |track12composer = Suzumu |track12arranger = Suzumu |track13title = Nakimushi Fantasy |track13info = |track13lyricist = Mafumafu |track13composer = Mafumafu |track13arranger = Mafumafu |track14title = Halo Rain |track14info = |track14lyricist = Taruto |track14composer = Taruto |track14arranger = Taruto |track15title = Maigo no Boku ni |track15info = |track15lyricist = KEI |track15composer = KEI |track15arranger = KEI |track16title = Afterword |track16info = (Uratanuki, Aho no Sakata, Senra, Shima) |track16lyricist = |track16composer = |track16arranger = }} |track1title = PokoPoko Tanuki ni Zenbu Omakase! |track1info = |track1lyricist = Pusu |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Kono Fuzaketa Subarashiki Sekai wa, Boku no Tame ni Aru |track2info = |track2lyricist = n.k |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Sakaseyo Otome, Kuraeyo Danji |track3info = |track3lyricist = n.k |track3composer = n.k |track3arranger = |track4title = Kimiiro ni Somaru |track4info = |track4lyricist = TOKOTOKO |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Koi no Sainou |track5info = |track5lyricist = toa |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Dreamer |track6info = -piano arrangement ver.- |track6lyricist = USSS |track6composer = Sum |track6arranger = Nogi |track7title = Yakimochi no Kotae |track7info = |track7lyricist = HoneyWorks |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu |track8info = -another story- |track8lyricist = HoneyWorks |track8composer = HoneyWorks |track8arranger = |track9title = Usotsuki Majo to Haiiro no Niji |track9info = |track9lyricist = Soraru |track9composer = Soraru |track9arranger = Gibson, Mafumafu |track10title = Tsukisase |track10info = |track10lyricist = Soraru |track10composer = Soraru, Mafumafu |track10arranger = Mafumafu |track11title = Renai Yuusha |track11info = |track11lyricist = Last Note. |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = member |track12info = -piano arrangement ver.- feat. USSS |track12lyricist = Urata |track12composer = Sum |track12arranger = |track13title = member |track13info = |track13lyricist = Urata |track13composer = Sum |track13arranger = }} Gallery |Urata Amanojaku 25202152.png|Urata as seen in his cover of "Ama no Jaku" |Urata melancholic 27838358.png|Urata as seen in his cover of "Melancholic" |Urata happy synthesizer 27052677.png|Urata as seen in his cover of "Happy Synthesizer" |Uratamajilove.png|Urata in his cover of "Maji LOVE 1000%" |Eh ah sou urata.png|Urata as seen in his cover of "E? Aa, Sou." |uratamrmusic.png|Urata in his collab cover of "Mr. Music" |Usss poisonkiss.png|USSS as seen in their song of "Poison KISS" Illust. by Sumikura (角倉) |Urata website.png|Urata as seen on his website |Urata official.png|Urata as seen on his website |Urata website profile.png|Urata as seen in his website profile |Uratanuki YT.png|Urata's chibi icon Illust. by Maani (まあに) |Usss mainview.png|Left to right: Shima, Senra, Aho no Sakata and Urata as seen in USSS Live Tour 2013 Website |Usss senbonzakura.png|USSS as seen in their cover of "Senbonzakura" Illust. by Tsukimori Fuyuka (月森フユカ) |Urata 20BEzvJc.jpeg|Urata as seen in his twitter Illust. by Tsukimori Fuyuka (月森フユカ) |urata H3WTZ0zC.png|Urata's Twitter icon |Urata_real_life.jpg|Urata as seen in his twitter https://twitter.com/uratasama/status/815232062403715076 }} Trivia * His bloodtype is A. Urata's website profile * His height is 163 cm but he desires to be 180 cm tall. His weight is 48kg * He likes apples and cat. * He is now in his twenties. * He is often associated with raccoons, due to his name containing "tanuki" (たぬき), which means racoon. * He was born in Yamagata prefecure with blood type AB, and currently lives in Aichi.Urata's blog profile * He seems to like and own cats, as is evident from his Twitter pictures. * He is weak with sake (alcohol) as stated in his Christmas special namahousou. * He doesn't like potato salad, as he talked in his namahousou. Urata's namahousou on April 18, 2015 * He likes to play videogames, and he often play with Mafumafu, Soraru, and Aho No Sakata. * He is a good friend of the male odorite Aoi External Links * Twitter * Bot Twitter * Website * Blog * mixi * mixi community * Twitcasting Category:USSS Category:Shota